


All together

by Reddie382



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexuality, But not really explicit, Coming Out, El knows, F/F, Gay Will Byers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mike wheeler loves both, Mild Sexual Content, Mileven, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Content, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, and in chapter 4, kinda threesome, milewill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 15:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie382/pseuds/Reddie382
Summary: El always considered herself a pretty smart girl. She is observant and  really quick to undersand new things.So, of course, she knows about WIll's secret.And, obviously, she also knows about Mike's.She just wants the three of them to be happy.





	All together

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Will/Mike/Eleven fluffing. That's all.

El always considered herself a pretty smart girl. Even with all her difficulties, she has managed to understand all the main values and society rules. Plus, only with a lot –and when she says a lot she means a lot- of help from Mike and Dustin, she has been able to reach the others academic level. 

She is also pretty observant, and really quick to understand when something it’s off. For example: When they were 15, she knew –long before she told everyone –that Robin likes girls. The boys plus Max were so convinced that she and Steve where boyfriend and girlfriend that she couldn’t bring herself to hurt them (because, obviously, you don’t hurt your friends; that’s the first rule), so she kept it to herself. When Robin told them she was dating the cute girl that works at The Palace, she tried to look surprised, but they were always holding hands –Not the hand-holding Max and her did, that wasn’t friendly, she could tell—and looking at each other with heart eyes. It was just obvious! 

And, of course, she knows about Will. 

Will Byers, the heart and soul of the Party, the best person in the world with the purest heart, was head over heels in love with her boyfriend. 

It was pretty freaking obvious, she’d say, even when everybody else seems to ignore the simplest fact. Will and Mike had been best friends all their life and –After everything that happened in their early teens – they have become even closer. Eleven can’t picture Will in their table at lunch without seeing Mike at his very side, shoulders touching, or Mike not looking worried every single time Will isn’t just smiling. Every. Single. Time. 

She knows Will still has nightmares, sometimes, and when things get stressful he starts to panic. They have talked about it, El and Will have become very good friends too, shared trauma and all. So, she obviously knows Mike it’s the only thing that manages to calm him down completely, even his voice though the radio is enough. 

Will has always loved Mike, she assumes, and it’s completely normal, because Mike loves him too. It’s so painfully obvious that Mike is always caring for him the same way he cares about El. The same half-smile. The same look of pure adoration. 

She was a little scared at first, when she realized, but she isn’t anymore. She doesn’t doubt Mike’s love for her, she just knows Mike has a big warm heart, and he has loved Will for way longer that he has even known her. 

But it’s fine. Perfectly fine, actually.

If only they knew –or were brave know to ask –but they are scared. And that fear makes them sad, confused, heart broken, even.

Will clearly thinks Mike sees him has a best friend, and doesn’t notice the way Mike looks at him, worried and caring. So deeply wounded. And Mike is always smiling at her when they are just the two of them, clearly happy to be with them but, when Will is present, he will only half-smile, his smile not reaching his eyes. Like he is trying really hard to be happy, but just can’t. 

So, she is tired of that. She is going to make everybody happy.  
Now. 

“May I ask what are you doing here?” Will ask, quite shy. He, Mike and El are in the Byers living room, at the latter’s request to talk, but once they had all arrived it has been dead silent. Joyce is at work and Jonathan it’s away for college, so it’s just the three of them. 

Will is clearly nervous, sitting at his couch like it’s too risky to be all together. His hands are at a non-stopping dance in his knees, like he doesn’t know what to do with them, and his eyes at low, as if El was Medusa and her glare was lethal. “You know what’s going on?” He asks Mike without making eye contact, who is sitting at his right side in the couch. 

Mike seems like he might just get up and start run in every minute. Is he sweating? It’s November, for God’s sake. “I know the same as you: nothing. At all.” But, El supposes, he has an idea of what she wants to talk about, because his eyes are very open, like a threatened animal, and he links his lips three times a minute, anxious. “El, care to explain?” 

The boys are sitting in the sofa, with El in front on the floor, with her legs crossed. “I know.” She is smiling openly, trying to calm the others. Will and Mike exchange a confused look, but quickly take their eyes back to the ground. They are sitting far from each other, farther than usual. Mike opens his mouth, but nothing comes up, she speaks again “It’s okay”

“I don’t…” Will hesitates “I don’t know what you’re talking ab… I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean”. He says with a tiny voice, looking cautious. Mike stays looking at carpet like it’s his favorite thing in the universe.

“I think you both know.” Mike, at that, looks eyes with her for half a second, like a prayer. It’s like he is begging her no to do it. “You like each other” she drops the bomb.  
There’s a long silence. It seems like nobody is breathing. Too much love will kill you from Queen is playing at the background. Will –after what feels like hours –Laughs, fake and forced. 

“Of course we like each other. We are friends.” He has catched up with the other two and now? Now he seems horrified. El starts to feel bad about all this when he catches Will eyes watering. 

“We all know that’s not what I mean” She says, trying to make eye contact. It seems impossible. Will is all pale and it looks like he stopped breathing a while ago, taut as a tree. Mike it’s starting to breathe to hard, hugging his knees, still looking at the ground. “But it’s okay. Really.” She adds. Will looks up, totally confused. “it’s okay, Mike”.

“No! It’s not okay!” He yells “I tried not to.” He is crying, tears rolling at his cheeks one after another, and he is not trying to cover it, not now. “But it’s so fucking hard and I know I’m an asshole and a jerk and I know it’s not okay. I know what are you doing here, El. But I can’t! Believe me, I’ve tried!” 

“What are you even saying?” Will cuts him, shyly. “It’s all my fault!” Both El and Mike look at him surprised. Well, that was unexpected. “I just can’t help it, El. I’m so, so, sooo sorry… I tried all my life. I really tried. I’m sorry” He is looking at his lap, shaking. “You have all the right to be mad at me. But it’s not his fault, it’s-“ His voice brakes “It’s mine. He loves you. He’s just begin a good friend. I know it’s gross, you can hate me.” He assures her, like he is completely sure. “But you don’t have to worry. I’ll keep my distance.” El is shaking her head, but they can’t see her “I promise, I sorry.” He repeats.

“I love you, El” Mike cries. Will face breaks a little for a second but only El can see it, from her angle. “But I can’t help it. I am in love with him.” And there it is: he has said it.  
Will has stopped shaking, he is paralyzed and his eyes are opened like plates. Any of them see her smile. 

“Y-y-you… love m-me? Will whispers, like is trying to have hope, like it has to be fake.

“Of course I do. It is impossible not to.” Mike starts, almost yelling, still crying. “Trust me, I’ve been trying not to love you for years. It doesn’t work. You are fucking perfect and smart and fucking beautiful.” He stops for a second as if he had just realized what he said, but decides to continue. Will is red as a tomatoe. “And El, you are all this things too. I know I love you, it’s not a cover. I swear I love you.” He sounds so defensive, so confused, so broken. “But I just can’t. I can’t.” He drops his head, defeated. 

Will is looking incredulous. He didn’t expect any of this. He was so sure both of them were about to tell him how disgusting he was, that they never wanted to talk to them again. 

But… Mike loving him? No, he wasn’t prepared for that. For a moment he forgets about El completely (He will feel bad about it later).

“I…” He looks directly at Mike, who’s still looking down. “I love you too, you know” He dares to say. 

Mike head turns so quickly his neck cracks at two places. 

“I knew it!” She says, excited. “Perfect! Now you can date!”

“What!?” The boys yell. Mike it’s the only one who continues. “But I don’t want us to break up. El, I can’t do this.” He pulls his hair. “And I know you want me to choose now. I can’t do it. Ugh. I’m so selfish.” Now that the initial shock has passed, he’s starting to sob again. “You two deserve so much better than this.” He says, making himself small, hugging his legs again. “I can’t even decide what I’m into. I’m so stupid!”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Will says, firmer than in the entire conversation. “It’s not like that. It’s me who is fucking your perfect relationship… I’m a… a… stupid fa…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Eleven uses his deathly glare. “Although you are right. “She assures. “You two are stupid, that’s true.” Will expects insults. Mike expects yelling. None of them arrive. “I love you two, too, dumbasses.” She says simply, as if it fixes everything. “You two are in love with each other. Nothing new. We can all be happy.”

Will has frown eyebrows. Mike still has his head between his legs, but he stops trembling. “I don’t undersand” Will says. 

“We can be all together.” She affirms. “Mike can date both.”

“That’s cheating” Mike says, against his knee. “Cheating it’s like lying, El.”

“Not if we know. And we agree to it” She replies, because she has prepared all this answers. She knows them too well.

More silence. Will shakes his head. “That’s not… that’s not how it works. People are supposed to date one person.”

“Yeah, I know” She confirms, sure of herself. “But boys are supposed to like girls. And you like boys.” Will makes a scared face. “Witch is great, boys can make you happy. Mike makes you happy sometimes, when you both are not scared.” He bites his lip, embarrassed. “This could make all of us happy”. To prove her point, she takes Will’s hand with her left hand and Mike’s with her right. She places their three hands together. They are not holding, but they are touching. Somehow it feels right. “See? Happy”.

Both boys looking dumbly at their touching hands for a long time as she waits calmly.  
“You… You’d be okay with… that?” Mike asks, he has stopped crying. “Wouldn’t it be difficult? Sharing”

“We can do it.” She assures. Smiling at them both. “We are us.”

Mike nods two times, like he’s trying to convince himself, swallows loudly and turns to Will. 

“You’d like this?” He asks, insecure. “L-like begging my… boyfriend and all?” 

Will links his lips again and he looks at Eleven for a moment –who just nods smiling –and then returns his glare to Mike, taking all the courage he has.

“I… Yeah.” He half-whispers, smiling “I’d love to.”


End file.
